


The Newcomer

by TrulyShadowKissed



Category: Toy Boy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyShadowKissed/pseuds/TrulyShadowKissed
Summary: Andrea and Jairo start over somewhere new. Outsider pov.
Relationships: Jairo/Andrea Medina
Kudos: 30





	The Newcomer

Manuel had owned the bar for almost three years. He hadn't wanted the place but when his brother died, he'd inherited it as his only living relation. He hadn't been on speaking terms with his brother at the time of his death. That's something he'll likely always regret. 

Learning how to run the bar had been difficult. Thankfully the bar was located on the outskirts of a busy port. There was always a steady flow of customers including port workers and the never ending cycle of sailors and day laborers. 

The bar was relatively slow today. Jairo, his new bartender, was tending the few customers. Jairo had only been working here for five weeks but Manuel already had a soft spot for him. He was always polite and worked harder than most. 

The lunch crowd had thinned and it was a few hours before the evening rush. There were a few sailors at the bar, killing time until the tide changed, and a group of seven dock workers gathered around one of the tables near the back. Jairo was behind the bar cleaning the glasses and stocking the shelves. Something I noticed pretty quick was that Jairo wasn't one to be idle.

The door opened and a sole figure entered the bar. He wasn't a regular and he certainly wasn't the usual customer. He looked to be in his late teens. He wore a large sweater over a hooded shirt. But most notably, he had vibrant blue hair. He looked uncertain, almost like he was lost. I was about to call out a greeting when I noticed Jairo moving from behind the bar. He walked up to the boy with a big grin on his face. 

Jairo signed something to the kid, looking inquisitive. I don't know what exactly he was saying but I assumed he was asking him what he was doing here. I don't know sign language, Jairo and I usually communicated in a combination of gestures and writing in the notepad of our phones. 

"I wanted to surprise you," I heard the guy say softly. "Have you already taken your lunch break?"

Jairo shook his head with a smile. He gestured for the kid to follow him and walked over to a booth by the front window. The kid took a seat then Jairo walked in my direction, typing something on his phone. 

When he was standing by my side, he turned the phone around so I could see that he'd typed out a message. "Is it okay if I take my break now?"

After I answered in the affirmative, Jairo went to the back where the kitchen was and came back shortly with two cheeseburgers and sat at the booth with his friend. 

I went to stand behind the bar which happened to have a clear view of where the boys sat. It's not that I was intentionally watching them but I was curious and there was nothing better to do. The sailors had left shortly after I took over and the larger group only needed the occasional refills.

They were an odd pair. Jairo was a pretty easy going guy. I didn't know too much about him but his resume showed that he'd been working in bars and clubs for nearly a decade and he was only in his mid-twenties. The kid and he were conversing back and forth while they ate. Jairo ate one-handed so he could sign at the same time. 

When the kid left, Jairo walked him out, taking hold of his hand as they exited. I could see them as they went out to the parking lot. Jairo walked with the kid till they stopped alongside a parked car. The kid reached out to take hold of Jairo's hands in his own. He leaned back against the car, pulling Jairo forward until he was standing right in front of him. They just looked at each other for a full minute before the kid leaned forward so their lips touched for a brief kiss. 

I saw them make their goodbyes before the kid got into the car and drove away. Jairo waited in the parking lot until the car was fully out of sight. 

I couldn't help but tease him when he made his way back inside. "Have a good lunch?" I asked in a light tone.

Jairo shying nodded, looking away with a small smile edging its way onto his face.

He made his way back behind the bar and I took up my usual spot in the back office.

This may have been the first time the kid showed up at the bar but I'd wager that it was far from the last time.


End file.
